


I Own You

by Fiona12690



Series: Jaylos One Shots [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Possessive!Jay, Suicidal/Madness!Carlos, jaylos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona12690/pseuds/Fiona12690
Summary: Summary:10 years ago Cruella got herself murdered by offending Captain Hook in front of his crew. Now years laters looking to reunite with his departed mother Carlos awaits the perfect evening to die, but people keep getting in his way.Jaylos, Drabble, Suicidal/Madness!Carlos, Possessive!Jay.





	I Own You

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Two facts for my story: Cruella loved Carlos, Death is possible on my Isle.

Another night.

Another chance to finally see her.

Pulling the cigarette from between his lips, Carlos set it into one of his mothers old, slightly chipped porcelain ashtrays on the nightstand to his left. Letting out a deep, smoky breath he began to hum his mothers song. It always seemed fitting in a time like this. 

To his right, lying in wait on the floor was a wooden box bearing one of the most evil tailsmans on the isle... Cruella de Vil's ring. Large as a quail's egg and green as a spring meadow. Everytime he touched it he felt the ring throb in his hand, a rush of sadistic power from the talisman shot through him. A dose of madness.

A resounding creaking noise filled the silence of the evening and the main door to Hell Hall opened. _'Right on time.'_ By the sounds of light footfalls coming towards him Carlos knew it was Jay.

"She wouldn't want you to keep doing this to yourself, you know." Jay stated his voice soft, but firm. He watched on as Carlos slowly caressed his mothers ring. The power jolting his body and liberating his soul. "I don't want to see you doing this to yourself."

The younger of the two smirked, turning his gaze to Jay. "Then close your eyes," Carlos offered, shaking his head. "Tonight might be the night, Jay."

Jay rushed forward and grabbed Carlos by his arms. "You say that every night! And every night proves to not be 'the night.' Doesn't that mean something to you?"

"Yeah," Carlos replied, "that I'm not trying hard enough."

Jay pulled Carlos close to him whispering in his ear, "That's not funny."

Carlos let himself hang limp in Jay's arms knowing the other would hold him as long as need be. "Sure it is," he muttered, but a seed of intrigue past his defenses this time. "Ok, I'll bite. What do you think it means?"

"It means that the world and such **DOES NOT** want you dead!" Jay bellowed. Carlos had, had enough.

"You know that's not what I believe."

"Then what do you believe, Carlos? Huh? Tell me something! I'm here day after day, night after night, just to make sure that you don't accomplish whatever it is you've set out to do." Jay yelled, he twisted his fingers into Carlos' hair and pulled up roughly.

Carlos groaned, "Why?"

"Because you're mine. You want to throw away your life... I'm here to collect the pieces. From now on, I own you."

"That's not..." Carlos protested. Jay grabbed at Carlos' locks of hair again. Carlos hissed in pain.

"... For you to decide any longer. What part of mine did you not understand?" Jay responded before taking Carlos' lips with his own in a demanding kiss.

　

**End**

 


End file.
